SILF
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: "SILF, you know, Sensei I'd Like to Fu -" Kakashi is feeling a little lonely on Valentine's Day.  Perhaps his sensei could help him out with that.  KakaSaku.  AUish.  Gift-fic for PockyPhoto.


Ohoho. Yes. I did.

Enjoy. 8D

* * *

"_SILF. You know, Sensei I'd Like to Fu-"_

_Oddly enough, SILF is also Student I'd Like to Fu-_

* * *

_SILF_

Kakashi was feeling a little lonely on Valentine's Day. Perhaps his _sensei_ could help him out with that.

* * *

"Kakashi-chan!" A angelic said from the tree above him; Kakashi flinched - he didn't even know that she was there - he'll just ignore the fact that his sensei just called him by the wrong honorific. Sakura smiled to herself; he was such a cute boy.

Kakashi sighed and let the back of his head hit the tree he was leaning against. "Yes... sensei?" He added the honorific a tad bit hesitantly since Sakura hadn't seen his sensei for the past six years when he passed the jounin exams. He was twelve then, making Sakura twenty-two, not that he was counting.

And he still found it kinky when he day dreamed about her as his _sensei_. He quickly grabbed the reins on that thought before he lost it, and his pants found it.

He heard her sigh, as if she knew his perverted thoughts, before she hopped down from the tree. _Right in front of him_. Kakashi didn't blame himself for being a little freaked out with the look on her face, and the outfit she was wearing. The Hatake gulped. She wasn't wearing her normal jounin vest with the tight black shorts that showed off her assets (yes, he noticed - he _was_ a boy. Who's bright idea was it to stick him with a really pretty girl as a teacher?) or forehead protector. And that really unsettled him, and his stomach.

For starters, instead of the tank top she usually sported underneath her vest, she was wearing a strapless red dress with a sweetheart cut that barely reached her mid-thigh, along with a black sweater to keep herself warm. Didn't she know that there were men in town? The boy unconsciously shifted and pulled up his right leg to hide his - _ahem_ - zipper.

Wait, why was she dressed up? Was she going on a date? Crap, she was, wasn't she? Damnit, _damnit, DAMNIT_! She wasn't supposed to go on a date! Kakashi inwardly groaned.

She was supposed to wait for him, not go on dates. Great. Now he was depressed, _and_ he had a hard-on. Sakura leaned down and braced her hands on her skin above her knees. And now she was unintentionally showing her cleavage, and the only thing Kakashi could do is shove his book in his face to prevent her from finding out that he was currently ogling her chest like half of the male population probably was.

Oh, and her expression. It was a cross between a 'come hither' and 'I'm-thinking-of-something-naughty' face.

"Are you _still_ reading those books?" She asked in her 'sensei' voice, but it really just sounded sultry to him. "A young boy your age shouldn't be reading such racy material; you should be out with your friends! Having fun!" His sensei explained, bouncing on the balls of her feet (to which his mind yelled '_look, you know you want to!_' at her chest) in a way that only she could accomplish thanks to her natural affinity to be graceful and beautiful.

The last thing had nothing to do with balance, but it was true.

See, Sakura was a SILF. This will be better explained by an encounter with Genma that Kakashi had:

_"-and be good, Kakashi-chan." His teacher admonished one final time before sauntering off to Kami knows where, but he sure as hell hoped that it wasn't that guy who had been leering at her for the past fifteen minute's apartment._

_As soon as she was gone, Genma let out a low whistle. "Damn!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed. "You think she would ever go for me?"_

_Kakashi took a sip of Sakura's drink that she left behind before the bartender could get to it. The elderly man frowned at him and shook his head; Kakashi winked and grinned behind his mask. "Who?"_

_"Your sensei!"_

_The silver-haired jounin's expression immediately darkened. "Sakura-sensei?"_

_The brunette would have totally drop kicked Kakashi if he didn't think that Kakashi was going to throw him down the street for doing it. "Yes," he replied in a 'duh' tone._

_Thank Kami he was wearing a mask because Kakashi was pretty sure that his facial expression matched something Genma would like to call "desperately angry and confused" with a dash of jealously. But Kakashi was not jealous, despite the fact that his cheek was doing that jealous twitch it developed whenever a man hit on his sensei. Or tried to. "Why?" Kakashi finally asked, going for a safe question as opposed to 'stay the fuck away from her.'_

_"She's a SILF, Kakashi."_

_"... a__what__?"_

_He heard Genma sigh. "A SILF, Kakashi. You know, Sensei I'd Like to__Fu__-"_

_"Okay, I get it!" He said way too loudly._

_"So, do you think she would go for me?"__  
_  
_Well, at least he had a retort for that. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and took another sip from his sensei's glass, tasting her lip gloss. "Not a chance."_

The boy sighed and shook his head from the memory that assaulted him. He had been staring off into his sensei's chest for a while, hasn't he? The young man finally concocted a proper reply with another sigh and a blank stare. "Jiraiya-sama is an excellent writer, sensei; I just want to pay tribute to him and his shinobi prowess as one of the legendary Sannin."

His former-sensei snorted, "Right," she stated, bracing on hand on his knee and the other upon her hip, nearly causing Kakashi to lose his marbles. "Well, you're quite a legend yourself, aren't you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally and desperately tried not to blush at her blatant praise. "Well, I guess so," he mumbled. Seriously. It was like the woman enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi flipped a page, not even bothering to grace her with his usual two-eyed stared without a face. "What do you mean, sensei?"

The pink-haired medic-nin sighed to herself. "I really wish you would stop calling me that," she sighed, "it makes me feel old." she finished, hand still firmly placed upon his knee - something he was trying not to notice, but was failing miserably at since she was in his face.

The young man frowned underneath his mask at that. '_You sure as hell don't look old,_' his mind wanted to add, but declined to speak it or entertain fantasies on how he could make her feel young_er_. Oh, if only his sensei knew what kind of thoughts he was entertaining - she would surely throw him into the nearest tree without warning - yes, Kakashi gulped, he would surely pay. "Sorry. Habit." Kakashi said unapologetically, not the least bit sorry hurting her feelings. Maybe that would get her off his knee.

Nope.

His inner-self eye-creased pleasantly while his outer-self plotted the death of his inner-self. The kunoichi rolled her eyes at her student while simultaneously resisting the very strong urge to smack him upside the head. "And what I _mean_ is that such a legend like you should be out! You know, with a _girl_."

"Hn."

Sakura huffed; in some ways, this kid was exactly like Sasuke. Sasuke even taught Kakashi a few things. "You know, it's not very healthy for such a young boy to be alone on Valentine's Day."

It was almost as if she was hinting at something. Kakashi flipped a page. "I'm fine, sensei."

"Is there a reason why you're not out with some pretty young thing?" she asked, frowning slightly and finally taking the hand off of his knee. The male tried not to sigh in relief.

"Perhaps."

The viridian-eyed lady frowned at her student. "And why is that?" she asked.

Kakashi froze; his eyes had been reading the same sentence for the past three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Why did she do these things to him? Didn't she realize that he was in love with her? Why couldn't she just go on her date and leave him alone? Kakashi preferred to wallow in his own self-pity by himself - company for such depressing things as this was overrated.

"Because," he began, deciding on which words to use carefully, "the girl I want isn't available."

Sakura put a hand to her mouth. How unbearably _tragic_! What kinda of girl refused such a wonderful kid like Kakashi? No one in their right mind would refuse that face, given the chance to see it. Sakura herself had seen his face a number of times, and she was sorry to say that she, too, was now trapped underneath the charm of Hatake Kakashi.

Against her better judgment, Sakura wanted to demand who this girl was and smack her senseless; she wanted to throw the girl at her dear student and make sure that they lived happily ever after, but she knew that Kakashi would most definitely not appreciate that. At all. Still, her heart ached for him, probably in more ways than she was willing to admit. Minato-sensei had once mentioned her relationship with Kakashi, saying that she seemed a little bit more than taken with him ever since he revealed his face to her.

Sakura pretended that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh, what a shame." Sakura commented, "Does she not know of your feelings?"

The Hatake blushed and bit his lip to prevent it from shaking. "Yeah..." he said, book flopping down onto his unbent leg.

The woman frowned, and tilted his chin up so that his eyes were leveled with hers. "Kakashi," her eyes softened as she stared down at him, "it's her loss," she paused, face contorting for a moment, "you'll find someone new and before you know it, you won't even remember her name."

Kakashi let out a laugh, much to Sakura's relief. "I doubt that."

So they were close. It couldn't be Rin, could it? It was a little awkward after that, until Sakura decided to break the silence. "Kakashi-chan, why not take Rin out?" She suggested, obviously thinking Rin was the current object of his affections. She could have sworn that the brunette girl had a crush on him when he was younger.

"She's with Obito." He flipped a page.

"Then what about Anko-chan? She's pretty." Flip.

Kakashi frowned. "Sensei, believe it or not, when it comes to picking a girlfriend, a lot more goes into my thought process than '_is she pretty_'; I like a girl to be at least a little older than me."

Sakura smirked at that. "Robbing the grave, eh?" She jested, trying to get another laugh, or at least a smile out of him.

"She'll be robbing the cradle, so why not?" Flip.

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that he was at least smirking a little. Good enough for Sakura.

Sakura's hand left his chin, and Kakashi inwardly bemoaned the loss of her soft skin and the smell of her perfume. "So, uh..." Kakashi began awkwardly like the natural conversationalist he was. "... why are you all dressed up?"

At this, Sakura smiled. "Oh, you know, just treating my favorite guy to some dinner." Crinkle.

Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha was crumbling between his fingers. _Damnit_, he was jealous. "Oh. I see."

The pinkette's smile grew wider as she leaned closer until she was a few inches in front of his face. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Kakashi looked up and he really wished he hadn't. He couldn't breathe - his breath was literally stuck in his throat. His sensei was so close to his face. "Not really..." he mumbled miserably, causing Sakura to smile even more.

"That's odd; you normally love to talk about yourself."

Kakashi promptly blushed. "Wh-what?"

The medic-nin smiled, "You heard me."

* * *

Please review! 8D

Especially if you want more.

;P


End file.
